All love is beautiful
by shadowfade7
Summary: Teddy and Billy are at opposite ends of the social status at high school but they somehow find and fall for each other


All love is Beautiful

* * *

><p><em>Billy's POV <em>

I walked down the halls of my New York high school trying not to make I contact with any of the other students. I am depressed what is wrong with me I think I mean I know I'm a little geeky and not the biggest guy but then I remember why everyone avoids me there are these rumors going around school that followed me from middle school. The rumor went something like I was a queer or a fag and that every guy I look at I automatically want to get into their pants, some people are idiots no matter how hard you try to explain. But the problem with the rumor was that I never denied them I just let them run their course because they were right I was gay and as of lately I was very gay for a tall, blonde and muscular football player. I sigh and then proceed to my next class knowing even though it was Friday and I only had one period left things always had a way of taking a turn for the worse and after that I got to go to the mansion and train, isn't that going to be fun well at least I get to see one of my only friends hulkling. I smile and go into Spanish with my head held high.

* * *

><p><em>Teddy's POV<em>

I'm late for my Spanish class, and hear the bell ring and walk towards the door into the forsaken room of foreign language that loves to sketch new words into my head with a dull needle and some thread laced with salt and lemon juice. I'm greeted at the door to the room by are teacher Mr. Smith "ah hello teddy its nice for you to finally join us, better late than never I guess now take a seat and then we can get started with are new project." The class groans and boos. I look around and see that all the seats are taking except for one that is next to a familiar looking ebony haired boy; I walk to the back and sit down next to him. I think that I should greet him so I do. "Hey my names teddy what's yours?" he looks up slowly still unsure that I'm talking at him and then stutters out barley. "b-b-billy" I smile at his cute shyness and then reach out and shake his hand and say "it's nice to meet you b-b-billy" I stutter mocking his earlier tone he takes back his hand and then looks away with a light blush creeping at his cheeks. Mr. Smith is explaining the project that you have to do to make a traditional Mexican dinner with yourself and your partner and then eat it, and it has to be done by next Friday. Everybody in class is ecstatic and they already start going off into their own little pairs until the teacher says "hold on a second I have already chosen your partners" all the other teens frown and then sit back down unwillingly. Well my names up first he speaks "teddy you and billy will be partners." I smile and I'm happy that I get to spend more time with this dark haired boy it's like I know him but I don't know from where.

* * *

><p><em>Billy's POV<em>

WHAT! What just happened I almost died when teddy sat and talked with me but now where partners for a project where you pretty much have to have a dinner date with the other person I was freakin out and wanted to crawl into a corner and just stay there and die. There was no way in hell that I could do this with him but as I said those words in my head, said him looked and me I melted a little at his gaze and he said "wow this is gonna be great here's my number" he hands me a slip of paper with numbers printed on it I retract my previous statement ok now I wanted to die. "o-ok" I take the slip and he says that I should txt him so that we could talk about the project and asked "so what are you doing tonight" I tried to get the gears in my head turning and then finally spoke "n-n-nothing why" "well how about we go ice skating I haven't gotten to yet is that ok" I shook my head yes and he said "great! So txt me and we can plan it out see you later he said as he left and I sat there dumbstruck what just happened, do I really have the number and a date with Teddy freakin! ALTMEN! _**Tbc**_…


End file.
